Lonely Nights
by Kamisama Hajimemashita
Summary: This is my one-shot, originally written for instagram but it got too long. This is one lonely night for Winry and who can help her get through it...?


The blonde mechanic sighed, sitting on her bed alone. Granny had gone to bed hours before now, and it was about midnight. Al always preoccupied himself with something since he was unable to sleep in his current metal body.

The thing was, Winry felt alone, even though there were so many other people in the house. They all felt so far away, so distant. She looked out the window at the glowing moon, and wonder...about everything. About her future and her past alike, she wondered it she'd ever have something to look forward to. The only man she had ever loved was constantly hurt or in danger, running around asking for trouble.

His heart had hardened long ago and she was doing everything in her power to soften it again...but it was next to impossible. Still she was grateful when he showed a simple smile or pat her head as if she was his buddy. She felt strongly, in an emotional sense for the young, troublesome alchemist. And he was absolutely clueless... just as she was clueless about his feelings for her.

He may act rough and tough on the outside, but next to Al she was one of the only people alive who knew the real him. The carefree, fun loving little boy he his inside. He had to grow up ten times faster than everyone else around him, so of course he was a little short-tempered and snappish at times. So both Al and Winry were patient with him. He was quick to anger, but often quick to forgive too...unless it came to his father, I don't think he ever truly forgave him for putting his mother through such suffering...

She heard a quiet knock on her door, breaking the silence that allowed her thoughts to flow so freely. She looked at the door with slight caution, even though there was really only one person it could be with everyone else asleep. " Come in...," Her soft voice broke through the darkness like a beam of light. His golden antenna seemed to stick up even more, upon hearing the voice he never got tired of. He pushed her bedroom door open slowly and peeked in. Only able to see her deep azure eyes at first, until his eyes picked up on the beams of moonlight that covered her small body. His face showed his fascination at the whole scene and frankly it made her cheeks turn red.

He ventured further inside and approached his lovely mechanic. Sure she seemed tough as nails most of the time but, knowing her as much as he did he knew this was not the case. It was mostly a front, a cover so no-one messed with her just because she was a girl. She could kick some serious ass however, with her wrench on hand. Probably wipe out a small town with that thing by her side.

" Hey Winry, do you think I could maybe sit with you for a bit...I can never sleep at this time of night...," He said quietly, with a guilty scratch of the head. She smiled warmly and nodded, liking that idea very much. As he eased onto the bed beside her he let out a sigh. " So what are you doing up so late anyway?," He asked, now quite curious as to why she wasn't fast asleep by now.

The blonde girl looked down into her lap shyly, letting her curved bangs hide the shame in her face. " I-I always have nightmares at this time of night, about my parents...so I don't sleep until the morning...," She admitted quietly, feeling pathetic for that being the case.

He frowned now and sighed, propping himself up behind her. He leaned back against her and she felt his shoulders supporting hers. She turned her head and took a passerby's peek at him. He was smiling at her gently. " I won't let you get hurt, Winry. Try to get some sleep okay? I'm here for you...always...," The golden alchemists eyes shimmered in the moonlight and that was enough to convince the weary-eyed mechanic who was exhausted from her days work. She propped herself back on one arm and leaned her head against his... " Goodnight Edward...," She spoke softly... He kissed the side of her head. " Goodnight Winry..."-

_**This was a one-shot I originally wrote for an instagram picture, and its the story photo for this in case you were looking for a reference. Hope you enjoyed~ plz Review!**_


End file.
